


Titania

by BloodyDruddigons



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fey lore, Outdoor Sex, Poetic/Metaphorical, Post-Game, Sex, They are obviously adults, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDruddigons/pseuds/BloodyDruddigons
Summary: Those who ventured too far into the fog of enigma could perhaps even return with knowledge of the existence of fairies - but they would never return at all. No one who dared to pursue the fey made it home to tell the tale.Curiosity killed the Torracat, they say. Perhaps she should've listened. But her curiosity would not kill her, of all people. *He* would not kill her.No, Bede had very different plans for her. She would not die, not within his court, but she would never return home. Not after tonight.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 212





	Titania

**Author's Note:**

> First actually completed fic. Holy crapola.
> 
> A repeat for those in the back: This fic's universe assumes Bede and Gloria are over 18 as of the start of the gym challenge. So feel free to message me about how they're kids or some shit, and I'll get to ignoring it right away!
> 
> For the rest of you: Enjoy!

Idyllic. That’s what she’d call the place he was taking her.

  


Glimwood Tangle possessed many a secret, of course. Some obvious, some obscured in mystery, and yet others bordering on the downright supernatural. Those who ventured too far into the fog of enigma could perhaps even return with knowledge of the existence of fairies - but they would never return at all. No one who dared to pursue the fey made it home to tell the tale. 

  


And now, as Gloria stood in a small clearing, face to face with Oberon himself, she at last understood why. 

  


Curiosity killed the Torracat, they say. Perhaps she should've listened. But her curiosity would not kill her, of all people. _He_ would not kill her.

  


No, Bede had very different plans for her. She would not die, not within his court, but she would never return home. Not after tonight. 

  


His eyes reveal nothing about his intentions, save for the involvement of his unbearable craving. They promptly narrow, indicating his complete awareness of her own urges, sending her trembling in a madly perplexing amalgam of trepidation and arousal. At contact of his hands lifting her face, his fingertips gently pressing into her soft cheeks, his palms warming her jaw, she gasped a bit, squeezing her eyes shut for what she knew would happen next. 

  


And promptly reopened them when it didn't. 

  


Impish laughter followed from Bede. _Oh Gloria, you are so terribly pleasant to tease._ His eyes reveal nothing, they reveal everything. She loves him, but she utterly _hates_ him. What is there for him to hide? She knew the answer, of course, and it drove her simply mad. _There’s no doubt that I’ll make you mine tonight, proud Titania. What you don’t yet know is how I’ll do so._

  


She had no time to guess. He was far too impatient for that. Wrapping one hand around the back of her head, he pulled her into the first kiss of the night. Gentle as it was at first, the gym leader put an abrupt end to that with a flick of his tongue, eliciting a slight hungry whine from Gloria. As soon as the kiss ended, he pressed another, firmer and deeper. Just a small parting of her lips was enough to invite his tongue to play with hers, casting a forbidden spell on Gloria that tore control away from her body for a minute; in a mere instant her shaky, desperate moans joined his covetous ones, joining into a siren song of concupiscence accompanied by the enigmatic chatters of the night. In her moment of possession, she initiated the dance to accompany the singing, as Bede's spell willed her to. One leg wrapped around his waist, one arm closed upon his shoulders for balance, she pressed her silk-covered form against his, and then and there, the cool air gave way to the warmth of writhing bodies and grinding hips. Even as Gloria regained her will, she continued the Glimwood Tango with him, performing in a stage spotlit by a full moon, surrounded by an audience of Pokemon as wild and untamed as the champion whose curiosity got the better of her, and the fair elven creature seducing her.

  


Little by little, the champion felt her consort shed her of her coat and hat, then her pants. Her socks and shoes left her feet, and soon she felt the air around her shoulders as her shirt fell to the ground. As a reaction, she held her arms over her chest, shivering in anxiety. Just as he finished removing her soaking panties, his hands wandered to her collarbone, then to her chin, holding her face in front of his, looking into her with soft, comforting, yet still mysterious, eyes. _No need to be so shy, darling mortal._ His warm breath caressed her face, his hands moving to the top of her undershirt to expose the aching flesh beneath. _I'll make sure you have no regrets exposing your skin to me. No one else is here, no one else will see your splendor. Only I will observe it, and I'll handle it with utmost reverence. You have my word._ Not that she needed it. Her journey with him assured her of his trustworthiness; he'd never fool around with such intimacy. That was just one reason why they were planning to marry, in fact, lovemaking was the final aspect of their relationship they needed to test. Sure, she had enjoyed plenty of the mundane. But after tonight, all would be magical, including herself. 

  


With a single motion, she shed the final garment, fully baring her form to the moonlight, to the gaze of the fey. As he, too, finished undressing, his eyes began to cloud and glaze over from the beckoning motion of her hand and her lustful stare, and soon he was the one under her enchantment. Skin on skin, flesh on flesh, hands wandering up and down her back, her sides, her lanky, gawky figure as his eyes took in every inch of her. She may as well have been a lithe, voluptuous wood nymph; he certainly worshipped her physique as though she was.

  


At the feeling of his fingertips teasing the sides of her breasts, Gloria began panting and moaning loudly, feeling her heart race and chest pang in pleasure. Bede's eyes narrowed once more, a sly grin piercing through her hazy mind. _So that's what you want..._ Slender fingertips skittered along the side of each mound, before his hands slid over her breasts to stroke them as she moaned into his passionate kisses. _So small, yet so luscious..._ Gently, he applied pressure in light squeezes, spreading warmth through her heaving, aching bosom. _So soft and tender as well... How do they feel? Sore?_ Puffing her chest out, she shook her head. _In that case, I'll make it so._ Positioning himself behind her, he planted wet kisses and love bites onto her shoulder, and began to make her tremble with sweet yearning as he firmly, thoroughly kneaded the moonlight into her swollen breasts. After a while of Gloria's groans and mewls, he moved in front of her once more and nipped at the full lower half of one mound, eliciting a gasp. And so Bede took his sweet time marking her breasts, each bite a warning to would-be suitors from the mate she had chosen. The true test for Gloria, however, presented itself when he slid his tongue over a nub, taking it in his mouth for a wet kiss. Bucking her hips forward, she found it impossible to contain her dripping as he began suckling, humming an ethereal tune of infatuation that, like a chant, possessed her body to her core. Her fingers explored his fluffy hair, taking strands of it and tugging a bit, commanding him to grind his arousal against her, pleading for him to make love to her then and there.

  


A small touch of his arousal to her sopping core, and the couple released fierce moans that reverberated through the branches and leaves of the forest. Through the glow of the mushrooms, wild Morgrem hopped between the bushes, while Indeedee lightly cooed in harmony with the song of the amorous sylvan lord and the woman pining to metamorphose into one of the dryads of Ballonlea. Softly laying her down against a heavily moss-blanketed tree, Bede commenced Gloria's transformation by pressing further and further into her entrance, until she wrapped her legs around his waist, welcoming him inside her. He kept his thrusts slow and minute at first, stroking her cheek and reassuring her. _It won't hurt so much in a moment._ Hahh...hahh... Perhaps it was painful, but the joining of their sexes felt more and more enchanting by the second! Looking down at his face, shock came over her at the sight: his eyes now revealed everything. Every bit of his unending passion, every inch of his longing, all the way down to the deepest core of his heart, she was finally gazing into.

  


And at said core was Gloria herself, in all her newfound glittering, winged magnificence.

  


That was it - she genuinely was his everything.

  


One last thrust, and following the shock of understanding came her climax, crashing down upon her as she howled Bede's name to the sky.

  


He followed shortly afterwards, releasing his seed into the protection - he would never force a child upon her. Neither desired one, and it was not his place to decide whether she had one anyway.

  


With a soft kiss, he helped Gloria onto her feet and into her clothing, stroking her and promising they could lie together as bare as they wished once in their private quarters. 

  


The queen could only nod as Bede dressed himself. Hazy but pleased, Gloria welcomed her fate with a sense of wonder usually reserved for daydreaming children, or the fey-touched like herself. After all, the latter was what she had become. She had wandered too far, and now, fallen into the labyrinth of faerie magic, into the web of charms and curses, she was destined to never so much as set eyes on the mundane world again.

  


She could no longer call it home, however. _This_ , this strange, arcane wildness, this was her home now. Now and forever, she was bound to its king, with whom she would rule as his Titania.

  


And as she settled into their new chambers back in Ballonlea, Gloria pondered whether the fey favored the nosy.

  


They were, after all, a fickle race, but the most powerful of all had made her his queen.

  


Ah, humans of little curiosity. Those poor souls.


End file.
